


[Podfic] Dance for Me

by AndersAndrew, futagogo



Series: [Podfic] Miami Rick and Morty [3]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Come Swallowing, Conflict, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, High Heels, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Morty in Heels, Morty is very sexy when he dances, No Smut, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pole Dancing, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Rick Being an Asshole, Rick calling Morty Baby, Sexual Tension, Sexy Morty, Stripper Morty, Strippers and Strip Clubs, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Tension, self-confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo
Summary: Morty’s dancing always lights up the club, but Rick’s not satisfied with just watching. Luckily for him, he’s treated to a private show -- free of charge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567587) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew), [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo). 



[Mediafire Download Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hcq6ixf75qjl3ga/DANCEFORME_PODFIC.mp3)

Format: mp3  
Size: 10:33 MB

Length: 11:17


End file.
